Millions of homes are lost worldwide each year due to natural disasters and other catastrophic events. Disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, etc. affect thousands of people at a time, dislocating many to temporary housing. Rebuilding efforts are installed shortly after such disasters, in an effort to provide housing to displaced individuals and restore the area to pre-disaster form. However, such rebuilding efforts can often take much longer than anticipated, due in part to both money, materials available, and the time it takes to construct a housing unit. As a result, disaster victims are often displaced from their homes for extended periods of times, being forced to rely on the hospitality of others to survive. A modular construction system for quickly and affordably providing housing is needed in order to provide better relief to disaster victims, and other displaced individuals worldwide.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a roll form frame system that can be utilized to form truss assemblies, wall, roofs, and interior and exterior partitions related to structural supporting assemblies. The present invention includes a plurality of support beams, a plurality of couplers, and a plurality of splines. Each of the plurality of support beams has a beam body, a first structural channel, and a second structural channel; the beam body having an outer lateral wall and an inner lateral wall. Each of the support beams is designed to receive one of the plurality of couplers and/or one of the plurality of splines, wherein the plurality of couplers and the plurality of splines interconnects the plurality of support beams to each other. The plurality of support beams, the plurality of couplers, and the plurality of splines are roll formed, ensuring consistency among components, and providing an efficient manufacture process. Furthermore, each of the plurality of support beams is structurally stronger than a c-channel, as each of the plurality of support beams folds in on itself.